Zatch Bell  The Truth of Tia
by Dialgex
Summary: Zatch has finally been made king of the mamodo world and is returned to the care of his once forgotten mother and brother. Zatch finds out he has more challenges to face. \Chapter  2  is up/ *M for language and sexual content*
1. 1  Truth Revealed

**This is my first work, so please leave a review of your opinion, a rating out of 10, with 0 being the worst possible and 10 (naturally) being the best.**

**I created this Fic out of rage; rage that there isn't a single decent M rated Fic about Zatch & Tia being 'together'.**

**I'm writing this Fic in a first person POV in Zatch's perspective. The storyline takes place after the battle for mamodo king finished, plus it features a few pieces with Zatch & Zeno's mom, isn't that awesome?**

**EDIT- I fixed a few things here and there and I hopefully improved it a good bit.  
**

**Disclaimer: I, Dialgex, do hereby state that in no way do I own, in any way, Zatch Bell (a.k.a. Kojiko no Gash Bell), although it would have been nice…  
-**

As I get up out of bed and yawn, I look out the window and the sun is quite a bit over the horizon.

'Something makes me feel like it's going to be some sort of a weird day…'

I start walking to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day when Zeno enters my room.

"You finally woke up?" He said,"Jeez, you'd think you were a bear in hibernation or something."

"Hey, that's not very nice Zeno. Besides, what are you up here for?"

"Mom sent me up here to wake you up for breakfast. She said she made your favorite, yellowtail omelet."

"OH BOY, YELLOW-TAIL!" I screamed as I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth in five seconds, got my clothes on in ten seconds, and ran so fast passed Zeno I almost swore he jumped a little because of how fast I went. As I zoomed downstairs to the kitchen, I smelled the delicious, savory, and delectable taste of _yellowtail_. My mouth was watering up so much I started to drool a little. By the time I got to the kitchen my drool was almost touching the floor and my eyes were almost as big as a yellow-tail's.

"Well, somebody sure is hungry for some yellow-tail omelet." Mom said.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" I almost shouted.

"Took you long enough." Zeno said coldly.

"Wha-? How did-? Huh? How did you get down here so fast?" I exclaimed in disbelief while looking back and forth between the chair he was sitting in and the stairs.

"Did you already forget that my speed was always greater than yours?" he said.

"Now, now kids, stop this fighting. My omelet will cheer you both up!" Mom said cheerily.

"Oh boy, I'm not even eating it and I'm already happy!" I exclaimed with googly eyes.  
-

"Boy that was some delicious yellow-tail omelet." I said while patting my stomach.

I didn't where I was going, but that's what makes adventuring fun!

"Hey Zatch!" a familiar voice said.

'Huh, I know that voice, it's-',"Tia!" As soon as I said her name, an uneasy tightness grabbed my stomach, almost as if there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey Zatch! So, what are you up to today?" She said.

"Oh just adventuring my best friend," and at the last second I bring out,"Volcan-300."

"Oh, that's nice. Hey you want to go play at the schoolyard playground?" she asked.

"Of course I'd love to go and play with you." I gleefully replied.

And so we started running together to the schoolyard playground. There were so many mamodo there that I lost count after about 2,500.  
-

After about 2 or 3 hours, Tia started to ask me something, and her face turned a light shade of red. "Um, Zatch?"

"Yes, Tia? Oh, are you feeling ok? Your face is all red."

"Well, you see, I've actually been trying to tell you something for a long time now, but I can't tell you here. Follow me."

As Tia led me out of the playground, around the town, and down a few alleys, I began to wonder what she wanted to tell me. She guided us through twists and turns and finally we arrived in an alley.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me Tia?" My stomach wrenched around a little more

"Um, well," Tia's face got even redder, "I, uh..."

"Yes?" I said in a somewhat eager tone.

"I love you!" she said, quickly ran up to me and kissed me.  
-

**I know, I know, not much at all and quite a hanger. Well for now chapter 1 is satisfactory to me, but more is on the way!**


	2. Enemy Turned Frenemy?

**OKAY! Thanks to the one review that I received yesterday, I'm feeling a little better about this chapter.**

**Please leave a review of your opinion, a rating out of 10, with 0 being the worst possible and 10 (naturally) being the best.**

**Disclaimer: Mamophone is an unofficially copyrighted name for a cell phone created in the Mamodo world. I don't own Zatch Bell (aka Kojiko no Gash Bell), for if I did, I wouldn't be here.**

**Note: All thoughts from now on will be **_**italicized**_**, and texts read are ****underlined****, and spells are **_all of the above_**.  
- - - **

After what seemed like hours, Tia finally pulled away from me with her face still as red as an apple. "T-Tia…" I stuttered. She turned around and said "It-It's okay if you're t-too stupid to understand w-what just happened." I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. My stomach still felt all queasy as she turned around. She was on the verge of tears.

"But Tia…" I said "I, well… I love you too" I could feel my face getting warm, and I could swear I blushed almost as much as Tia did.

'_Should I really do it? No. No backing out of this, especially this!_'

At the last second, I leaned forward,closed my eyes, and finally kissed Tia back with the same amount of passion they felt for each other.

And then,

sweet,

eternal

bliss.

She put her arms around me and I put mine around her. '_This is the greatest moment of my life!_' I thought.

A few minutes later, just as i was about to fall backwards, I felt something buzzing in my pocket, so I regretfully pulled away. I took out my Mamophone and saw a message on the screen:

" Zatch,

Get back home now!

Mom is getting worried!

-Zeno "

Only then did I realize the sun was already starting to set.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tia, but I have to get home. Maybe we can finish this here tomorrow?" I said almost despondently.

"Oh, just go you blockhead you..." she said with a smile and a light blush. "Tomorrow is great! I'm definitely looking forward to it."  
- - -

"Sorry to make you so worried mom." I said.

"It's ok, so long as you keep in contact every while. Remember, I didn't get you that Mamophone for nothing." She replied.

"Yea, by the way…" Zeno started. He looked like he was arguing with himself for a second. " I…need…your…help…with…some…thing…" he said reluctantly.

"Well, what could you of all people need my help for?" I asked him in a sharp way that I spoke with Kiyo all the time with. '_Boy, I sure do miss Kiyo…'_

And thats when he snapped.

"That's what I said to myself! But when I tried to go do it, I found that I actually wasn't strong enough. And since you're the king, you HAVE to be strong enough to help your own twin brother, aren't you?" He sarcastically asked in an over sharp and cold tone, which was what I knew him best by.

"You know, you don't have to be like that all the time, Zeno. Anyway, what do you need my help with?"

He started walking to the back of the house and said with a slight smirk, "Follow me. I'm sure you'll like this"  
- - -

Not long after we left, we found ourselves at a cave, though it was blocked by a square boulder, literally a boulder in the shape of a square.'_What a strange boulder. i wonder what could have made it like this.'_

"As you can see, while walking around the area I found this cave, but it was blocked by this boulder...rock...thing." he said while somewhat waving his arms at what he calls the 'thing'. "I tried to push it aside, but it didn't move even an inch."

I looked all over the thing and at last i found a tiny indent on the front of the thing that you could only see when up close. Above it, with the exact same indent type was something written. '_What is this this that's written here? A spell?_'

And just as i spoke the spell, "_**Rioza Rakerzuga**_", the rock started to glow. After a minute, a piece of the rock disappeared, and in its place was an arched door with an elegant design from all the different ages of time, And right in the middle was the shape of lighting.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Zeno asked.

"I'm not so sure, but i think somebody must have made a secret place..." I said in a dumbfounded manner.

I looked at Zeno, and he had his hand on his forehead. "Of course you don't know anything about this, i forgot that i erased all your memories."

**NOT FINISHED CHAPTER! so no hating reviews...its only up so that i can edit while im at school...**


End file.
